Vivir Contigo
by Magdalia Daidouji
Summary: Basada en lo que pasa despues de la pelicula 2 de CCS.
1. Lan? OO

Magdalia Daidouji: Konnichiwa!!! Arigato!! Honto arigato!!...de verdad ni esperaba que este fic fuera a tener mas de un review -.-U

n.n pero seis para mi ya son muy valiosos, muchas gracias!!! ¿les parece si continuamos? n.n

Conciencia: ¬¬ lógico...

Magdalia Daidouji: ¬¬ cállate!...weno comencemos n.n!!

Cap 2 de Vivir Contigo

"voy a vivir una semana contigo no con ellas n.n"-dijo Sakura y Shaoran sonrió tímidamente...iban a dar vuelta en el pasillo, caminando tomados de la mano (uuuuuuuuuuuy xD) cuando...

"Shaoran, regresaste"-dijo la madre de Shaoran, a quien se toparon justo cuando iban a dar vuelta en el pasillo, Yelan volteo a ver a sakura le sonrió dulcemente y le hizo reverencia, sakura y Shaoran se soltaron de las manos y se sonrojaron fuertemente.

"¡Mama de Sha..!n.n...O.O"-dijo sakura haciendo reverencia y pauso sus ultimas palabras, justo cuando iba a pronunciar el nombre de Shaoran..., no estaba segura si debía llamarlo por su nombre frente a su madre. ¿Qué pensaría la señora yelan?, sakura no sabia que la señora Yelan ya estaba al tanto de todo sobre ellos dos n.n

"Tu puedes llamarme Yelan"-dijo la señora yelan acariciando la suave mejilla de sakura, sakura sonrió abiertamente un poco sonrojada, mientras Shaoran estaba con la boca abierta.

"¡si!"-respondio Sakura con animo

"¿gustas quedarte a comer con nosotros, sa...¿Sakura?, asi me dijiste que se llama ¿cierto Shaoran?"-dijo Yelan volteando a ver a Shaoran, con una sonrisa de pequeña picardía, sakura comprendió que Shaoran si había hablado de ella con su madre, lo cual le dio mucho gusto y volteo a ver a Shaoran con una sonrisa muy tierna

"si ,,O.O,,"-respondio el

"¿te quedas sakura?, creo que también te quedaras con nosotros mas tiempo...algo asi me comento Meiling por teléfono"-dijo La señora yelan alzando una ceja, tratando de hacer memoria

"¡si!, disculpe si la molesto con quedarme pero espero que"-dijo Sakura haciendo de nuevo reverencia, hablando deprisa y torpemente, Shaoran sonrió pues la causo gracia la actitud de nervios de Sakura, y La señora Yelan interrumpió el "discurso" de sakura

"descuida, a todos nos da gusto que te quedes, ¿verdad?"-dijo Yelan, viendo a Shaoran fijamente con una sonrisa, el se sonrojo, pues sabia con las intenciones con las que su madre hacia esos comentarios...sin embargo el no podía decir mentiras

"si"-respondio el, y le dedico una tierna sonrisa a Sakura y ella se la devolvió, entonces yelan de la misma manera en la que Meiling había actuado antes, abrió un poco mas grande los ojos por ver a su hijo regalando una sonrisa, que normalmente no daba, pero le dio gusto al comprender que quien robaba las sonrisas, y hacia que la felicidad de Shaoran fuera mas que sincera, es: sakura

"entonces...a comer"-dijo Yelan y se dio media vuelta, aparentemente caminando hacia el comedor. Sakura sin pena alguna le tomo la mano a Shaoran repentinamente, lo que le hizo palpitar el corazón mas de lo normal y sonrojarse mucho, y sakura solo tenia leve rubor e iba sonriente, ambos caminando atrás de la señora Yelan.

-Llegando al comedor-

"¡Están tomados de la mano!"-grito Sheifa armando alboroto parándose de su silla en la mesa (n.a: o.o como rayos llegaron las hermanas primero?...kieeen sabeee xD) a sakura y a Shaoran se les enchino la piel y se sonrojaron...estaban apunto de soltarse de la mano cuando...

"¡Y NI SE LES OCURRA SOLTARSE! ¡SE VEN TAAAN KAWAIIS!"-dijo Futtie parándose también, Shaoran le mostró cara de molesto, y futtie inmediatamente se sentó y comenzó a silbar fingiendo que ella no dijo nada

"¡MAMA!, ¿VERDAD QUE ELLA SE TIENE QUE CASAR CON SHAORAN?, ¿VERDAD? ¿VERDAD? ¿VERDAD?"-dijo Faren dando pequeños golpecitos con la mesa emocionada.

"por favor...ya"-dijo Shaoran, a sus hermanas les daba miedo ver a Shaoran molesto, asi que tomaron asiento y comenzaron a actuar con naturalidad como si ellas no hubieran dicho nada...y sakura y Shaoran estaban:,,O.O,,U

Todos se sentaron y la comida transcurrió normalmente, las hermanas peleándose por algunos bocados, Shaoran avergonzándose de ellas, sakura riéndose silenciosamente, meiling comiendo apresuradamente, Wein sirviéndole te a la Señora Yelan .

Y a si paso todo con normalidad, el demás tiempo de la tarde sakura y Shaoran no pudieron estar juntos como ellos quisieran pues las hermanas intervenían en cada momento SS que se aproximaba (no piensen que porque no querían que ss..si no que...eran demasiado metiches xD y no les daban privacidad xP)Llego la noche y Meiling fue la encargada de mostrar a sakura su habitación.

-Sakura en su habitación-

"la familia de Shaoran es muy divertida n.n"-dijo sakura dentro del cuarto silencioso, este era distinto al que había compartido con Tomoyo la ultima vez, este cuarto era mucho mas grande, y eso que esta vez venia sola. Parece que Shaoran o Su madre la querían tener de la mejor manera. De pronto de una de las maletas de Sakura comenzó a sonar un timbre de celular (n.a: ya saben el celular ¬¬U ke le dio tomoyo...) Sakura contesto

"habla sakura"-dijo Ella

"¡Hola! ¿Cómo van las cosas por aya?"-pregunto una voz frágil y familiar

"¡Tomoyo!, gracias por llamar, de maravilla, la familia de Shaoran es muy graciosa"-comento sakura y tomoyo la acompaño a reír.

"¿y Li?"-pregunto Tomoyo

"supongo que esta dormido"-dijo Sakura y Tomoyo del otro lado de la línea sonrió tiernamente, Sakura seguía teniendo la misma ingenuidad de siempre

"me refería...a como van las cosas con el"-dijo Tomoyo y rió un poco y sakura se avergonzó de no haber entendido la pregunta al principio

"hoy no e pasado gran rato con el...sus hermanas van a donde vayamos"-dijo ella y dejo caer una gotita por su cabeza

"descuida, seguro mañana lo tendrás todo el día"-animo Tomoyo

"n.n eso espero"-dijo Sakura

"Sakura, ¡tengo que irme!, solo quería saber como estabas, manda mis saludos a Li y a Meiling por favor"-pidio Tomoyo

"Descuida, se los daré, ¡hasta pronto!"-Se despidió Sakura

"hasta pronto n.n"-dijo Tomoyo y colgó, y sakura hizo lo mismo y dejo el celular sobre una mesita que había por hay, después se acostó en la cama, miro hacia arriba...y

"Shaoran"-dijo Sakura, levemente sonriendo, y cerró sus ojos, y quedo dormida

-A la mañana Siguiente, se encuentra Shaoran dirigiéndose al cuarto de sakura-

"buenos días"-dijo Shaoran tocando la puerta de la habitación de sakura, se recargo un poco en la puerta algo sonrojado, esperaba que sakura le abriera pero...

-Dentro de la habitación, se encuentra sakura dando vueltas en la cama, dormida, soñando-

"si, si quiero"-decia sakura sonriendo mientras dormía, abrazada a la colcha y dando un giro

-Afuera, Shaoran-

"¿sakura?"-pregunto Shaoran y toco la puerta una vez mas un poco mas fuerte, recordó que sakura era una chica que disfrutaba de la siesta, entonces fue por una hoja de papel y escribió algo, iba a meterlo por debajo de la puerta de la habitación de sakura, para que al despertar lo leyera, cuando...

-Dentro de la habitación-

"¡Si!"-grito sakura dando un medio giro, aun dormida, sonriendo y abrazando a la colcha con mas fuerza...Shaoran escucho eso y se preocupo

-Afuera, Shaoran-

"¿¡Sakura estas bien!?"-pregunto el y esta vez golpeo la puerta, sin resultado alguno pues no despertó a sakura.

-Dentro de la habitación-

"¡Si Acepto! ¡Acepto!"-grito Sakura, dio su ultimo giro y cayo de la cama, enrollada en la colcha hacia el piso provocando gran ruido...

"¡¡Sakura!!"-grito Shaoran entrando a la habitación, se había preocupado demasiado...después vio a un bulto de colchas en el piso, y se notaba un cuerpo bajo del bulto, y se imagino lo que había pasado y suspiro con alivio.

"shaoran, perdón...,,n.n,,U ejejeje"-dijo Sakura destapándose la cara.

"descuida, ¿estas bien?"-pregunto Shaoran dirigiéndose hacia donde sakura estaba en el piso, y se hincó, justo frente a ella

"si,no te preocupes,,n.n,,"-dijo Sakura, shaoran sonrió con alivio y le acaricio la cabeza y después le entrego aquel recado que pensaba dejar en la puerta si ella no despertaba...sakura se quedo con cara de: O.O? que es esto?...y shaoran salio del cuarto...

-Dentro de la habitación, Sakura leyendo el recado-

"Duermes muy bien. Estaré entrenando artes marciales en el patio, puedes ir a verme si quieres.

Atte: Shaoran"-leyo sakura en su mente, se formo una gran sonrisa en su rostro y...

-Va shaoran caminando por el pasillo por donde esta el cuarto de sakura-

"¡Siiii!!!!!!"-se escucho de la habitación de sakura, shaoran entendió que ella lo iría a ver y sonrió mientras caminaba. Shaoran anda vestido completamente de blanco, es decir, solo lleva lo que usa bajo la parte verde del traje de combate, que vienen siendo un pantalón y una camisa blanca.

-Shaoran sale al patio, y camina hacia una especie de cuadrilátero

( n.a: pero no cuadrilátero de lucha libre, tipo de los que se usan en dragón ball z XD para pelear en artes marciales xD) y vio a alguien que no era wein como el esperaba en el cuadrilátero.

"¿Lan?"-pregunto Shaoran a la persona que estaba a su lado

"hola Shaoran, comienzas un nuevo nivel de artes marciales...debo advertirte que soy un experto (cara de presumido), acabo de reemplazar a Wein"-dijo Lan, Primo de shaoran (n.a: EN MI MUNDO! EN MI FIC! XD kiero ke shaoran tenga primos ok!!!?...EL VIENE DE UN CLAN! LOS CLANES SON GRANDES XD OK!!??)

"como gustes"-dijo Shaoran, y sonrió picadamente

"ah por cierto...¿es verdad lo que andan contando tus hermanas?"-pregunto Lan

"O.O ¿Qué cosa?"-pregunto Shaoran desconcertado

"ayer en la noche fueron a visitarnos tus hermanas, mas bien a Cindy (hermana de Lan) pero también platicaron conmigo y nos contaron que trajiste contigo a una niña muy pero muy bonita de Japón"-dijo Lan y sonrió picadamente y shaoran frunció el ceño

"creo que dijeron que se llama Sakura...ansió conocerla, su nombre ya es muy bonito, imagino que ella debe serlo mas n.n"-dijo Lan sonriendo abiertamente (estilo eriol ¬¬U)

"mejor comencemos con la pelea"-dijo Shaoran y puso su pose de combate...mientras

-Sakura trae ropas chinas y salio corriendo a desayunar, ya se encontraban ahí las hermanas de shaoran y Yelan desayunando-

"¡Buenos días!"-grito Sakura algo agitada sentándose rápido en su silla, para poder comer rápido e ir a ver a shaoran, asi que comenzó a comer con rapidez lo que llamo la atención de las hermanas y Yelan

"¿traes prisa? n.n"-pregunto Futtie, sakura se atraganto del último bocado para poder hablar y después se hundió de hombros y se sonrojo sin embargo con una tímida sonrisa

"es que..sha..Shaoran, tengo...que ir a ve-verlo"-comezo a decir sakura un tanto nerviosa y sonriendo

"Acompáñame"-dijo Yelan Levantándose de la mesa y caminando por uno de los pasillos que saldrían a dar al patio sakura inmediatamente la siguió, hasta que salieron al patio, algo alejadas del cuadrilátero, sakura sonrió enormemente al ver a shaoran y Yelan sonrió tiernamente viendo hacia sakura mientras que esta veía perdidamente a shaoran.

-Shaoran y Lan se encuentran peleando, shaoran tiene cierta ventaja pues da unos saltos bastante altos que impiden que Lan lo golpee-

"con que es ella, es muy bonita n.n"-dijo Lan y volteo una vez de reojo hacia sakura, mientras se encontraba evitando patadas de shaoran. Shaoran al ver que Lan volteo hacia otro lado se imagino que hay estaba sakura, entonces se distrajo y volteo hacia sakura y se sonrojo pues sakura estaba gritándole a lo lejos apoyándolo

"¡que asombroso!"-grito Sakura con felicidad, haciendo que shaoran perdiera toda su concentración el batalla, y Lan lo aprovechara y lo pateo por atrás e hizo que callera arrodillado (n.a: ¬¬ me gusta que se caiga asi ok? xD), Shaoran inmediatamente volteo a ver con enfado a Lan

"es tan hermosa que hizo que perdieras concentración Shaoran, creo que me gusta n.n"-dijo Lan, y entonces shaoran realmente se enfureció bajo su mirada (n.a: tipo cuando no se les ven los ojos, que nomás se ve negro) y la volvió a levantar pero sacando flamas de fuego en la miarada hacia Lan el cual se quedo: O.OU. Shaoran estaba apunto de pararse a retar a Lan de nuevo cuando sintió un enorme abrazo que lo termino de tumbar en el suelo.

"¿¡estas bien!?"-pregunto Sakura alarmada a shaoran...ella estaba sobre el xD

"no te preocupes, no me paso nada"-dijo Shaoran y le sonrió dulcemente

"¡que bueno!"-dijo Sakura y se volvió a abrazar a el, haciendo que se tornara rojo, y Lan lo veía con gracia.

Fin del Cap

Magdalia Daidouji: Hola!!!!! como estan!!!???? Espero que bien...espero que les haya gustado el cap...

Agradecimientos:

Roryherm: ARIGATO!!!! Gracias por ser la primera en leer mi fic!!! n.nU que bueno que te gusten mis fics...veda que no esta bien la segunda peli? T.T ay yo protestando xD aajajaja...bueno n.n espero verte pronto leyendo mi fic xD buajaja! Bays!!!

Freaky-Shibi: gracias por leer mi fic!!! N.n siguelee al tuyo!!!

Selenne Kiev: muchisimas gracias!!! n.n!! aquí tienes la continuación, ojala te haya gustado n.nU jaja, siguelo leyendo, y muchas gracias

Ines: n.n amigocha gracias por leer mis fics!!! Luego me dices a ke horas te conectas ke no te encuentro puaj...

Ciliegia: hola! muchas gracias!!! n.nU si ahí cierta, ENORME T.T inconformidad con la 2 peli xD jajajaja, por eso muaa se encargara de seguirle!! Taraan!! xD jajaja n.n gracias, sigue leyendo el fic por favor n.nU, ojala te haya gustado.

Nekubo: muchas gracias!!!! n.nU espero que no te haya ¬¬ defraudado este cap..jajajajaja ojala que si te haya gustado!! Sigue leyendo!

Miren ustedes lectores que es mi primer fic en el que creo que si estoy haciendo las personalidad como realmente son, sin exageraciones ni nada n.n!...por eso espero que les guste....muchas gracias! adios!!


	2. Abrazo

Magdalia Daidouji: n.n hola a todos quienes leen este ficsillo n.nU...¿Cómo están? Espero que bien n.n, de nuevo gracias por sus reviews n.n ya saben como los aprecio...Continuemos n,n

"Hola, no me e presentado, soy Lan, mucho gusto"-Dijo Lan interrumpiendo a Sakura y a Shaoran, lanzando la misma expresión de chico alegre-misterioso que tiene Eriol O.O. Sakura se quito de encima de Shaoran se paro e hizo reverencia, pues le pareció lo mas correcto

"Hola mi nombre es Kinomoto Sakura"-dijo Sakura sonriendo, Shaoran se levanto del piso...tomo a Sakura de la mano y sin decir nada se la llevo caminando, y mientras caminaban alejados de Lan, Shaoran volteo hacia Lan lanzándole una mirada llena de celos (n.a: pero no mirada fea, de las que dan risa xD como se ponía con eriol XD)

"¿Quién es el Shaoran?"-pregunto Sakura mientras caminaban

"Es un sujeto...que no me simpatiza"-dijo Shaoran y se veía molesto

"¿es familiar tuyo n.n?"-pregunto Sakura

"si"-respondio Shaoran y comenzó a calmarse lo que le dio a Sakura gusto, pues noto que Shaoran se veía enfadado, mas sin embargo como es una completa despistada no noto la causa del porque el enojo. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la puerta donde estaba la señora Yelan

"Shaoran, Lan se ofreció a ayudarte con el entrenamiento, Wein y yo lo platicamos, y ya que Lan es un chico de tu edad, quedamos de acuerdo en que el te ayude apartir de ahora"-dijo Yelan sonriendo levemente, ella sabia que Shaoran y Lan eran totalmente distintos, Shaoran era tímido y honesto, Lan era atrevido y Mentiroso (mentiras santas, tipo yamazaki xD) Shaoran jamás le sonreía a una chica ni intentaba hacer contacto con ella, (si no era sakura) Lan sonreía como todo un romeo a toda chica que pasara y le decía algún piropo, Shaoran se molestaba con facilidad y es de lo mas serio, Lan se divierte por todo (si se trata de molestar a Shaoran mas) y siempre tiene algo que contar.

"descuida, el no te la quitara"-dijo la señora Yelan sonriendo a Shaoran, refiriéndose a sakura, la cual no entendió el mensaje y se quedo: o.o?, Shaoran se sonrojo un poco, hizo reverencia a su madre, (en forma de expresar que se retiraba de hay) y entro a la casa aun con Sakura tomada de su mano

"¿a quien no te van a quitar Shaoran? o.o?"-pregunto Sakura aun muy confusa, Shaoran se sonrió para si, y por impulso iba a acariciar la mejilla de sakura, pero recordó a algunas personas que siempre andan rondando por su casa, haber de que manera van a molestarlo (sus hermanas), miro hacia ambos lados y viendo que no había nadie cerca, acaricio la mejilla de ella, la cual se sonrojo y entendió que la respuesta a la pregunta que le hizo a Shaoran era: "a ti", simplemente ya no hacia falta decirlo.

-En el Patio, la Sra. Yelan y Lan-

"Con que esa chica es la que trajo Shaoran de Japón"-dijo Lan, frotándose la barbilla con cara de pícaro

"Lan"-dijo La señora Yelan llamándole la atención

"descuida tía, ya sabes como nos gusta molestar a Shaoran, porque sabes que no soy el único, Futtie también disfruta de hacerlo enojar, se ve tan gracioso jaja"-dijo Lan, cerrando los ojos y riéndose, parecia que se estaba acordando de la cara de enojado de Shaoran.

"Sabes que eso no esta bien, deja disfrutar a Shaoran su ultima semana con Sakura"-dijo Yelan

"¿su ultima semana? ¿ella no se quedara? ¿Ellos ya no se volverán a ver?"-cuestiono Lan rápidamente, un poco preocupado.

"Shaoran comienza clases en dos semanas, Sakura en una y media, por muchos motivos Sakura no puede quedarse con nosotros en Hong-Kong, el motivo mas grande su familia...Meiling me contó por teléfono desde Japón, que Shaoran y Sakura ambos se habían confesado sus sentimientos, es decir por fin todo estaría bien a excepción que Shaoran debía regresar a Hong-Kong, por eso le dije a Meiling que invitaran a sakura a pasar una semana mas con nosotros"-dijo Yelan mientras Lan la miraba atentamente

"La felicidad de Shaoran es lo mas importante...por eso invite a Sakura"-dijo Yelan

"pero después de que ella regrese a Japón ¿se volverán a ver?"-pregunto Lan algo triste

"eso dependerá de ellos"-dijo Yelan sonriendo

"lo tomare como un si"-dijo Lan devolviéndole la sonrisa

Después de que Sakura y Shaoran tuvieron su tierno momento (n.a: en el que no hablaron ¬¬U) se dirigieron a otra parte del patio (n.a: O.O la casa de syao es muy grande O.O) y se acostaron en el césped, uno al lado del otro viendo hacia el cielo n.n

"Shaoran..."-llamo Sakura, aun con su mirada hacia el cielo

"¿Qué pasa?"-pregunto Shaoran, viendo hacia el cielo

"¿Cuándo...cuando te diste cuenta de este sentimiento?"-pregunto Sakura hundiéndose en hombros, con rubor en sus mejillas y volteándolo a ver, tenían sus caras demasiado cercas (n.a: SO KAWAII! SO KAWAII! XD) shaoran también volteo a verla, y se ruborizo un poco al escuchar la pregunta

"pues yo...el...el día que quedamos atascados en el elevador..."-comenzó a decir Shaoran, sakura iba a decir algo, pero shaoran continuo hablando

"fue el día en el que mas tuve miedo..."-continúo shaoran y sakura se confundió un poco

"¿Por qué?"-pregunto ella con ingenuidad

"ese día...yo no sabia lo que estaba haciendo...te veía sonreír y me hacías sentir feliz y yo también sonreía...después reaccione, aun no podía creer que tu...mi antiguo rival...me pudiera hacer sonreír, no podía creer que la razón de que mi corazón latiera mas fuerte cuando estabas tu...fuera amor...pero cuando te caíste en el vació, no pude hacer nada por ti...y tuve miedo de que fuera a perderte...no quería perderte, entonces yo"-dijo shaoran viendo hacia sakura, lucia algo triste, tal vez recordar ese día, le hacia sentir mal todavía.

"tu gritaste mi nombre, tu quien jamás me habías llamado Sakura, y contadas las veces me llamabas Kinomoto...entonces al escucharte una felicidad invadió mi corazón, es inexplicable..Sentí como...si yo significara algo mas para ti...aunque jamás imagine algo mas que una amiga...que despistada soy"-dijo Sakura sonriendo tiernamente aun algo ruborizada y shaoran sonrió levemente con mucha ternura a el le encantaba que sakura fuera despistada

"y me dejaste llamarte Shaoran...y a decir verdad...llamarte "Shaoran" me gusta mucho,,n.n,,"-continuo diciendo Sakura

"a mi también me gusta llamarte "Sakura"-dijo Shaoran sonriendo un poco, sakura abrió un poco mas grande los ojos, sonrió súper abiertamente y se abrazo a shaoran.

"¡me encantas!"-grito Sakura mientras se abrazaba a shaoran y el se sonrojaba notoriamente.

"me gustas mucho, mucho, mucho ,,n.n,,"-continuo diciendo Sakura y se separo de shaoran, y le dedico una linda sonrisa que hipnotizo a shaoran...después reacciono, y le sonrió tiernamente a Sakura

"tu también a mi, Sakura"-dijo Shaoran, y sakura volvió a sonreír enormemente y se volvió abrazar a el, y se separo de el rápido...

"¡discúlpame!...ahora que lo recuerdo...u.u a ti no te gusta que te abrasen"-dijo Sakura un poco triste, pues a ella le encantaba abrazarlo era un impulso...la sonrisa y las palabras de shaoran la hacían sentir tan feliz que solo quería abrazarlo. Shaoran abrió un poco los ojos ante el comentario de sakura y se quedo un poco serio...

"a mi me gustan mucho tus abrazos"-dijo Shaoran y le sonrió a sakura de una manera muy: "n.n" (N.a: KAWAII! KAWAII! KAWAII!!!)

"n.n...pues yo...,,ñ.ñ,, yo quiero uno tuyo"dijo Sakura y se hundió de hombros viendo hacia abajo muy sonrojada. Entonces shaoran cambio de posición, y ahora se encontraba sentado, entonces Sakura se sentía rara estando acostada y también se sentó (tipo de rodillas) entonces shaoran la impulso hacia el y la abrazo con mucha ternura (n.a: como en el Cáp. del elevador! AMO ESE ABRAZO) sakura en los brazos de shaoran aun sonrojada abrió un poco grande los ojos.

"¿te recuerda a algo?"-pregunto Shaoran mientras la abrazaba...y sakura sonrió ante la pregunta

"justo asi me abrazaste el día que quedamos atascados en el elevador...ahora se porque me abrazaste de esa manera...y siendo sincera...aunque al principio me confundí por que me abrazaste, me sentí muy bien estando en tus brazos, shaoran"-dijo Sakura sonriendo algo ruborizada y recargando su cabeza en el hombro de shaoran aun siendo abrazada por shaoran.

-Desde unos arbustos-

"shaoran la quiere mucho ¿verdad?"-pregunto Lan a Meiling

"si...shaoran la sobreprotege mucho...de hecho desde que yo fui a Japón por primera vez, siempre la protegió...tal vez desde ese entonces el fue cautivado por Kinomoto"-dijo Meiling viendo hacia la tierna pareja y sonriendo levemente y con ojos algo tristes

"Si pero por la forma de ser de Shaoran, no se dio cuenta...y si alguna vez se pregunto: "¿me gusta ella?"...se debió haber pegado en la cabeza con algo muy fuerte...lo negó cientos de veces en su mente, hasta el día ese en que lo acepto n.n"-dijo Lan sonriendo a Meiling

"yo también lo creo asi n,n, shaoran es demasiado..."-comenzó a decir Meiling

"orgulloso"-dijo Lan

"Serio"-dijo Meiling

"arrogante"-dijo Lan

"bueno eso ya se le quito, Tímido"-dijo Meiling

"y cariñoso n.n"-dijo Lan viendo como shaoran abrazaba a sakura de una manera muy tierna acariciando la cabeza de ella.

"por eso es mi primo favorito"-dijeron a coro y luego rieron un poco, pero...

"Meiling, Lan, ¿Qué hacen aquí?"-dijo Yelan un poco molesta viéndolos agachados en los arbustos espiando a shaoran y sakura.

"O.O eh..."-dijo Meiling volteando a ver a Yelan, y quedando petrificada

"viendo cine gratis tía xD...solo ahí que ponerle una escenografía de barco atrás de sakura y shaoran y estaré viendo el titanic xD"-dijo Lan y Meiling se inflo los cachetes, pues en verdad quería reír, y Yelan soltó una pequeña risa ante la ocurrencia de su sobrino, después se aclaro la garganta y retomo seriedad

"Meiling, Lan, acompáñenme...me van a ayudar con algo..."- dijo Yelan, Lan y Meiling asentaron con las cabezas y salieron corriendo tras Yelan.

Magdalia Daidouji: ¡¡¡¡Konnichiwa!!!! Les gusto el cap?..bueno eso espero....tambien quiero decirles algo, si shaoran les parecio cursi..ACLARACION!..ES UN CHICO ENAMORADO, Y HASTA EL MAS SERIO CUANDO SE ENAMORA SE HACE CURSI!..XD creanme O.O tengo un amigo que....bueno xP ese es otro tema..muaja...nos vemos pronto!..gracias por sus reviews! y síganlos dejando n.n

Mata-ne!!!!

Agradecimientos:

Ines: hola!!!! como estas!? Gracias por el review!...si es muy celoso xD..eit no te puedo escribir porke mi internet esta malo...haber si puedo u.uU

Sakura-Shinomori: arigato por leer mi fic!!! n.n hola! ojala te haya gustado el cap n.nU mata-ne!

Nekubo: arigatogosaimas!!!! No se si este cap estubo mejor...O.o estubo corto xD...pero no se si mejor, a mi me gusto n.nU jejejeje

Selenne Kiev: hola!!! gracias por tu review!!! n.n gracias!! sigue leyendo!! XD bueno si te gusta xP jaja bays!! Saludos!

Ziu: hola!!! n.n!! gracias por el review! y por leer el fic!...por favor siguelo leyendo xD jajaja. Bueno muchas gracias

Gracias a todos, mata-ne!


	3. Beso Inocente

Magdalia Daidouji: muchas gracias por leer este fic...weno quienes lo siguen leyendo -.-U por favor dejen review!...y ojala n.n les siga gustando....

Cap 4: El Mundo Puede ser Rosa

Shaoran: ¬¬ ke titulo mija

Magdalia: ¬¬ ke?, se me agotaron las ideas!

Shaoran:¬¬ se nota

Magdalia: xP tonto

Shaoran: ¬¬ te sabes la raiz cuadrada de 139213902732807420973029732298372094720937209372093

Magdalia: O.O no

Shaoran: entonces no me digas tonto ¬¬

Magdalia: O.O y tu te la sabes?

Shaoran: xD no

Magdalia: xD jajajajaj...CONTINUEMOS!!!

Cáp. 4: Beso Inocente

"¿en que podemos ayudarte Tía?"-pregunto Lan, alzando una ceja, mientras estaban en la sala, Meiling, Yelan y Lan

"Mañana es el cumpleaños de Shaoran"-dijo La señora Yelan para después ser interrumpida con un grito por parte de Meiling

"¡AY! ¡es verdad! ¡y no le tenemos regalo!"-grito Meiling desesperada y después empezó a morder sus uñas en desesperación

"Ya lo tenemos"-dijo Lan sonriendo, con sus ojos cerrados, hablo en Tono pícaro y después abrió sus ojos.

"¿pero cual es?"-pregunto Meiling confundiéndose

"Lleva dos días en esta casa"-dijo la Señora Yelan sonriéndole a Meiling, si no entendía la pista de cual era el regalo, lo despistada de sakura se le estaba contagiando.

"¡por supuesto!, ¡Kinomoto!"-grito Meiling con emocion dando un brinco, después Yelan retomo la palabra

"Mañana haremos una cena familiar, para festejar el cumpleaños de Shaoran...Lan, por favor encargate de avisar a todos incluyendo a los Mayores del Clan...Meiling..Tu...encargate de poner preciosa a Sakura para Mañana"-dijo Yelan y les sonrió a ambos...Meiling y Lan asentaron muy contentos con la cabeza y salieron corriendo de la Sala, en eso entro una de las hermanas de Shaoran: "Sheifa"

"¡hola madre!"-grito alegre Sheifa entrando a la sala

"Sheifa, un favor.."-comenzo a decir Yelan

"Lo que usted diga madre n.n"-contesto Sheifa muy sonriente, era típico de las hermanas de Shaoran tener una manera de ser muy alegre y vivaz...Yelan a veces se preguntaba, como había obtenido tanta seriedad Shaoran, y llego a pensar que fue por su culpa.

"Shaoran..."-comenzó a decir Yelan

"¡el pequeño lobo cumple años mañana!, ya le compre un hermoso regalo"-dijo Sheifa cruzándose de brazos y poniendo cara de orgullosa al decir que había comprado el regalo

"espero no sea un moño rosa como el de la vez pasada"-dijo Yelan poniendo cara de molesta

"O.O es que...O.O se me hizo tarde en la tienda y fue todo lo que encontré jijijiji n.nU"-dijo Sheifa y se sonrió para si un poco, al recordar la cara de su hermano al ver su preciado regalo.

"¿Shaoran habrá tirado ese moño?, mas bien era un precioso listón"-pregunto Yelan poniendo su mano y frotando su barbilla, parecia tener un plan

"¡yo lo busco!"

-media hora después-

"¡aquí esta!, y aun en la caja de regalo, seguro Xiao no lo tiro porque se lo di yo n.n"-dijo Sheifa, segura en sus palabras

"es precioso...y yo se de una persona a quien le lucirá mejor...ve y corre a dárselo a Meiling, ella sabrá que hacer con el" –Ordeno Yelan, y asi fue, Sheifa salio corriendo

-Entro Feimei a la sala-

"Feimei, ya sabes sobre mañana...mantén a sakura alejada de Shaoran todo el día y tarde...no deben siquiera verse, ¿esta bien?"-pregunto Yelan esperando un si como respuesta

"¡como ordene!"-grito Feimei

"y algo mas...tráeme a la pequeña Ying-Fa"-dijo Yelan sonriendo de una manera muy picara, y Feimei solo salio corriendo hacia el patio

-En el patio-

"tengo el osito de felpa que me hiciste...jamás hubiera imaginado que era para mi"-dijo Sakura algo avergonzada viendo hacia Shaoran quien se sonrojo al escuchar mencionar el dichoso Osito.

"me costo trabajo aceptar que lo había hecho para ti"-dijo Shaoran viendo hacia el frente, ligeramente molesto, por culpa de su orgullo había tardado en aceptar lo inevitable, se había enamorado de Sakura

"¿Por qué?"-pregunto Sakura confundida

"porque.."

"¡Ying-fa! ¡Ying-fa!"-grito con emocion, Feimei corriendo hacia sakura, la cual se quedo: o.o

"¿me...me dices a mi O.O?"-pregunto sakura

"Tu nombre en Chino es Ying-Fa, sakura"-dijo Shaoran, Shaoran iba a sonreírle a sakura, pero recordó a feimei que estaba ahí entonces

solo hizo una mueca rara ( XD pobre shao se quedo con la sonrisa chueca xD)

"¡necesito que me acompañes!"-dijo Feimei, la tomo del brazo, y sin hacer mucha fuerza la levanto de donde estaba sentada, y se la llevo corriendo...

"sha..¡Shaoran!"-grito Sakura mientras seguía siendo jalada del brazo

"descuida, te veré mas tarde"-dijo Shaoran a sakura, y ella acento y siguió el paso veloz de feimei

-Llegando a la sala-

"¡Señora Yelan!"-dijo Sakura al ver a la madre de shaoran en la sala, e hizo una rápida reverencia

"Sakura"-la llamo Yelan

"mañana es el cumpleaños de Shaoran"-dijo Yelan sonriendo, pues ya sabia cual seria la reacción de Sakura

"¿¡Mañana!?, ¡dios mío!, ¡no le e comprado un regalo!"-dijo sakura en tono angustiante, y comenzó a caminar en círculos mordiéndose las uñas

"Tu presencia en esta casa, es el mejor regalo de Shaoran"-dijo Yelan viéndola tiernamente, entonces sakura detuvo su caminata en círculos, y se sonrojo y sonrió levemente ante el comentario.

"Mañana le haremos una cena especial...y espero contar contigo para ello"-dijo Yelan sonriendo, y sakura le devolvió la sonrisa, lo que significaba un "si"

Paso el rato, y las hermanas de Shaoran no dejaban que Shaoran fuera a buscar a sakura, le pedían cualquier cosa como "se me antoja un helado", y shaoran obedecía. Sakura se encontraba en su habitación un poco frustrada pues ella no sabia acerca del cumpleaños de Shaoran, a decir verdad, el jamás se lo había dicho, y ella quería darle un regalo especial, entonces...

"Xiaolang"-pronuncio sakura el nombre de shaoran en chino

"si solo sigo diciendo Xiaolang no mejorare mucho lo poco que se de Chino"-dijo sakura, se dejo caer en su cama, tomo una almohada y se tapo la cara

"mmm... ¿Qué hacer?, mañana es su cumpleaños, no le tengo ningún regalo, debo pensar en algo...ya es de noche...debo pensar en algo"-dijo sakura insistiendo con la idea de hacerle un regalo a Shaoran, de pronto con emocion, se quito la almohada de la cara, se levanto corriendo de la cama, se dirigió hacia un escritorio que había cerca y se sentó, tomo una hoja y una pluma y comenzó a escribir

"Xiaolang

¡Feliz cumpleaños!, espero que estés pasando un buen rato.

Con todo mi corazón y deseos de buena fe quiero que este cumpleaños para ti sea algo especial. Tú me gustas mucho Shaoran, y siempre serás la persona más valiosa para mí, te lo había dicho antes, solo quería asegurarme de que lo recordaras, porque es un sentimiento que no va a cambiar. En verdad que estar aquí contigo es lo mejor que me a pasado, tu familia es de lo mas atenta conmigo...claro que tu no te quedas atrás, y doy muchas gracias por ello. Quiero decirte que aunque regrese a Japón, no te voy a olvidar nunca shaoran...porque nos volveremos a ver ¿verdad? .A decir verdad podría hacer una plana entera con tu nombre, y escribir en cuadernos y pizarrones: "Sakura y Shaoran" has de pensar en lo cursi que soy, pero no puedo evitarlo, (n.a: XD como si el no lo hubiera hecho! "Sakura y Li" n.n!) me encantas, al final de todo esto...yo solo quiero que sepas que eres la persona mas importante para mi, y que siempre estaré contigo...

Siempre contigo

atte.: Sakura Kinomoto"-escribio Sakura, miro su carta rápidamente haber si encontraba alguna falta de ortografía, y no vio ninguna, después sonrió aliviada, dio un suspiro sonrojada y se dirigió a su cama y..

"Shaoran"-dijo Sakura y quedo dormida

-Del otro lado de la casa, en la habitación de Shaoran-

"sakura"-dijo shaoran en suspiro y quedo dormido

-Al día siguiente-

"¡es de mañana!, debo ir a felicitar a shaoran..¡rápido!"-dijo Sakura poniéndose unas simples pantuflas y se dirigió en pijama corriendo hacia la habitación de shaoran

"hoe, esta casa es muy grande O.O"-dijo Sakura mientras corría, encontró una habitación separada un poco de las demás y supuso era de Shaoran. Sakura no se limito a abrir la puerta, ella sin hacer el menor ruido giro la perilla de la habitación, entro, y cerro la puerta de nuevo con la misma delicadeza. Cuando vio el cuarto se asombro de lo grande que era, después vio una cama, y un cuerpo bajo una colcha, al verlo se sonrojo, Shaoran aun dormía.

Sakura sin hacer el menor ruido se dirigió hacia esa cama, hasta estar junto a ella, dejándole ver a Shaoran acostado y dormido cubierto por una colcha, solo dejándole ver el rostro de Xiaolang.

"dejare esto aquí"-dijo ella en voz sumamente silenciosa, intentando no despertarlo, saco de su pijama el sobre, y lo dejo sobre un buró que tenia al lado la cama de Shaoran. Sakura devolvió su mirada a Shaoran, analizo su rostro y por primera vez se sonrojo por una razón muy distinta a las demás, antes se sonrojaba por los comentarios de Shaoran, (durante la 2 película) Se sonrojaba porque tenia que confesarle sus sentimientos, pero en esta ocasión...

"Shaoran es muy apuesto"-penso Sakura y se sonrojo ante su pensamiento. Sakura poco a poco comenzó a bajar su cabeza hacia el rostro de Shaoran. Esta era una escena muy familiar a la de el día que presentaron la obra de la bella durmiente y sakura iba a besar a Shaoran, solo que esta vez Shaoran no era el sonrojado ni estaba haciendo alguna expresión en su rostro, pues estaba dormido.

"Felicidades, Xiaolang"-dijo Sakura silenciosa, y probó tiernamente los labios del inconsciente Shaoran. No fue un beso profundo, solo los sintió, y eso ya le había hecho sentir sus mejillas hervir. Alejo su rostro del de el, lo miro sumamente sonrojada, y esperando que el no despertara salio corriendo de la habitación de Shaoran y al cerrar la puerta muy nerviosa provoco algo de ruido.

"¿esa sensación?... ¿Qué fue eso?"-dijo Shaoran despertándose y poniendo sus dedos en sus labios, aun no estaba seguro de lo que había sido.

Por otra parte, Sakura totalmente sonrojada iba dirigiéndose a su habitación, traía en su rostro una tierna sonrisa, y puso sus dedos sobre sus labios, a ella le hubiera gustado que Shaoran correspondiera el beso.

"¿como fui capaz de hacer tal cosa?"-dijo Sakura sonriendo y nerviosa mientras caminaba por la pacifica casa.

"¡Buenos días!"-grito Feimei a Sakura, dándole un susto, había aparecido repentinamente frente a ella.

"bue... ¡buenos días!"-dijo Sakura reponiéndose del susto y haciendo reverencia.

"a mi no me hagas reverencias n.n, guarda las reverencias para los mayores del Clan"-dijo Feimei sonriendo dulcemente a sakura

"los... ¿los mayores del Clan?"-dijo Sakura sin entender

"¡no!, ¡nada!...olvídalo ñ.ñU"-dijo Feimei sacudiendo su cabeza  
(n.a: tal como Mailing en la segunda película, cuando la riega xD )

Fin Del Cap

Magdalia Daidouji: hola!! Hubo beso!!...disculpen no pude contenerme xD jajajaja, no se si les haya gustado...pero n.nU culpen a mi imaginación n.nU ajajajaj, solo dejen review n.n por favor, gracias!! a todos kienes sigan leyendo esto!! Gracias!!!


	4. A ver que tal

Capitulo 5

"ven, saldrás conmigo n.n"-dijo Feimei tomando a Sakura de la mano y comenzando a caminar

-"pe...pero"-dijo Sakura poniendo un poco de resistencia. Al escuchar la voz de Sakura, Feimei detuvo su paso y volteo a verla

"¿sucede algo malo?"-pregunto Feimei a sakura regalándole una dulce sonrisa

"no es eso...lo que pasa es que...hoy..."-comenzó a decir Sakura y sus mejillas se tornaron rosas y feimei sonrió con dulzura al ver la actitud apenada de la chica. Feimei adivinaba lo que le diría sakura, por eso sonreía aun más.

"hoy...Shaoran cumple años...y yo...y yo quería estar..."-dijo sakura y el rojo de sus mejillas fue aumentando y bajo la mirada al piso estaba totalmente apenada, como decirle a la hermana del chico que mas te gusta que quieres pasar todo el día con el.

"con el, lo se...descuida, yo me encargare de eso, pero mientras, acompáñame"-dijo Feimei y siguió caminando, las palabras de Feimei dieron cierto alivio a Sakura.

"ah...pero, etto..."-comenzó a decir sakura parando su paso, Feimei volteo a verla y le sonrió.

"ah, tonta de mi, aun estas en pijama, anda, ve a cambiarte n.n"-dijo Feimei indicándole con la mano que fuera a su habitacion. Sakura acento y salio corriendo.

-En la habitación de Shaoran-

"aun no oigo gritos"-dijo Shaoran parándose de su cama.

Normalmente en los cumpleaños de Shaoran sus hermanas siempre eran las primeras en felicitarlo, desde que salía el sol llegaban a su cuarto corriendo y gritando como locas.

"¿huh?... ¿como llego esto aquí?"-dijo Shaoran observando confundido, un fino y largo sobre encima de su buró.

"nisiquiera tiene nombre"-dijo Shaoran tomándolo y viéndolo por la parte de enfrente y el revés. Tenia demasiada curiosidad, volteo hacia ambos lados y no vio a nadie, asi que abrió el sobre que no estaba seguro si era para el, pero al leer el contenido se daría cuenta inmediatamente.

"Sakura..."-dijo Shaoran acabando de leer la carta destinada a el. Shaoran se sonrojo levemente y puso sus dedos sobre sus labios, tal vez estaba siendo su imaginación, pero si no lo era asi, sakura le había robado un beso mientras dormía.

-Feimei y Sakura en un taxi-

"oye..."-dijo Feimei volteando hacia sakura sonriéndole levemente. Traía picardía en sus ojos y sonrisa.

"¿que pasa? n.n"-pregunto Sakura ingenuamente

"hoy en la mañana que te encontré...venias de la habitación de Shaoran, ¿cierto?"-pregunto Feimei poniendo su mano bajo su barbilla y apoyando el codo en su pierna, viendo con una mirada llena de picardía a Sakura. La flor de cerezo inmediatamente tomo el mismo color rojo y hasta se le electrizaron sus cabellos

",,O.O,, mj mj"-dijo Sakura moviendo su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo totalmente roja.

"me ganaste n.n"-dijo Feimei a Sakura, quien no entendió el porque Feimei dijo eso, y puso cara de confundida

"¿te gane?"-pregunto Sakura señalándose a ella misma con su dedo índice.

"asi es, fuiste la primera en felicitar a Shaoran n.n... ¿ya estaba despierto?"-pregunto Feimei confundiéndose. Sakura se volvió a sonrojar, pero sonriendo tímidamente puesto que Feimei le había hecho recordar que había aprovechado que Shaoran no estaba despierto y lo había besado.

"no"-dijo Sakura sonrojada viendo hacia abajo, con una sonrisa tímida.

"que mal, no te preocupes, llegaremos en la noche n.n"-dijo Feimei y sakura abrió grandes sus ojos como dos platos.

"¿en la noche?...pero Shaoran..."-comenzó a decir sakura y se sonrojo y entristeció su mirada, feimei sonrió y con su mano levanto de la barbilla delicadamente la vista de Sakura hacia ella.

"lo veras, descuida...pero antes, haremos unas compras, ¿te parece?"-propuso Feimei, y sakura aun algo insegura acento.

-En la mansión Li-

"¡Felicidades Shaoran! n.n"-dijeron Meiling y Lan a coro viendo como Shaoran entraba a la sala, parecia que buscaba a alguien, ni atención había puesto a Meiling y a Lan.

"ingrato ¬¬"-dijo Lan cruzándose de brazos viendo con mala cara a Shaoran que no había dado las gracias.

"¡Shaoran!"-grito Meiling algo enojada para poder llamar su atención.

"¿Qué pasa?"-pregunto Shaoran volteando a ver a Meiling.

"eh ah... ¡felicidades!"-dijeron de nuevo a coro Lan y Meiling.

"gracias"-dijo Shaoran y les sonrió levemente.

"wow, Shaoran sonriendo...eso no se ve todos los días, hasta me da miedo"-dijo Lan burlonamente y Shaoran frunció el ceño.

"lo que pasa es que no a parado de sonreír desde que llego Kinomoto n.n"-dijo Meiling sonriendo hacia Shaoran, el se ruborizo un poco y después pregunto...

"¿han visto a Sakura?"-pregunto Shaoran, al momento de hacer esa pregunta Lan y Meiling abrieron grandes sus ojos, los dos sabían que el plan era que Sakura y Shaoran no se vieran. Lan volteo a ver a Meiling y le guiño el ojo, Shaoran no se dio cuenta de eso.

"ella ya se fue"-dijo Lan y Meiling sonrió, había entendido el plan, más bien: la broma.

"¿Qué?"-pregunto Shaoran guardando la calma

"Kinomoto se fue muy temprano al aeropuerto"-dijo Meiling cerrando sus ojos y actuando como si estuviera triste.

"no, eso no puede ser...ella..."-dijo Shaoran y entre enojado y triste volteo su mirada hacia el piso...y recordó un pedazo de la carta que había leído y decía asi: "Quiero decirte que aunque regrese a Japón, no te voy a olvidar nunca Shaoran...porque nos volveremos a ver ¿verdad?". Shaoran recordó esas palabras y las mal interpreto. Como Meiling le dijo que Sakura ya se había ido, tal vez por eso había escrito eso en la carta.

"¡Shaoran! ¿a donde vas?"-pregunto Meiling viendo como su primo se disponía a salir de la casa.

"al aeropuerto"-dijo Shaoran y salio de la casa.

"O.O Meiling em, ¿crees que deberíamos detenerlo?"-pregunto Lan.

"O.O cuando sepa que es una broma, nos..."-comenzó a decir Meiling.

"asesinara O.O...¡Shaoran!"-dijo Lan y salio corriendo de la casa buscando a Shaoran.

-En el centro, en el mall-

"¡ese vestido te luce tan bonito! ¡Luces tan preciosa!, ¡hermosa! ¡Kawaii!"-dijo Feimei viendo a Sakura salir de un vestidor con un precioso vestido blanco con algo de rosa. (Estilo el que usa en el tercer opening, solo que vestido medio larguito ¬¬U)

"aun no se porque tengo que usar esto,,o.o,,"-dijo Sakura sonrojada

"¿Qué no es obvio?, cuando Shaoran te vea...cuando los mayores del clan te vean... ¡compraremos ese vestido! ¡Te luce genial!"-dijo Feimei, sakura le sonrió sonrojada y entro de nuevo al vestidor y dos preguntas entraron en su mente: "¿Cuándo los mayores del Clan me vean?, ¿los mayores del Clan?"

-Lan en bicicleta pedaleando a toda velocidad buscando a Shaoran-

"me asesinara O.O, Shaoran me pulverizara O.O....¡Shaoran!"-comenzo a gritar Lan, buscando encontrar a su primo y detenerlo y explicar que era una broma. De pronto para su suerte y salud vio la cabellera castaña de Shaoran, bajo de su bicicleta y comenzó a correr hacia el.

"¡Shaoran! ¡detente!"-dijo Lan llegando hasta donde Shaoran y poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Shaoran.

"Lan"-dijo Shaoran volteándolo a ver, traía unos ojos muy tristes

"Shaoran, no vayas al aeropuerto...ella no esta hay...ella este em...esta en el centro comercial n.nU"-dijo Lan y comenzó a reír nerviosamente, Shaoran bajo su mirada, y cuando la volvió a subir, traía en su rostro una leve sonrisa. Era un alivio para el saber que sakura no se iría todavía.

"O.O ¿no estas enojado?"-dijo Lan

"no"-dijo Shaoran sonriendo levemente.

"sabias que tus sonrisas me asustan O.O"-dijo Lan y Shaoran frunció el ceño.

"mentira primo n.n"-dijo Lan y le dio una fuerte palmada a Shaoran en la espalda que casi lo tumba al piso...

"ahora vamos a casa"-dijo Shaoran reponiéndose.

-En Casa de Shaoran, en la Sala están Yelan y futtie platicando sobre la cena de esa noche-

-"¿crees que los mayores del clan acepten a Ying-fa?-pregunto Futtie.

"estoy segura"-dijo Yelan sonriendo levemente.

"que bueno para Shaoran...ella es perfecta para el...perfecta para que el clan la acepte"-dijo Futtie viendo a su madre muy contenta.

"Shaoran y Lan no han regresado...deben estar aquí antes de que la fiesta de inicio"-dijo Yelan algo seria. Futtie aunque su madre no se lo hubiera pedido, corrió hacia el teléfono y comenzó a macar ciertos dígitos.

-En una especie de Parque, Shaoran y Lan se encontraban "conversando" puesto que Shaoran era muy breve, y Lan podía decir un discurso de una hora mientras platicaba-

"oye... ¿le vas a decir?"-dijo Lan sonriéndole a Shaoran...el se sonrojo al escuchar la pregunta, y sacudió su cabeza intentando borrar el sonrojo, no le gustaba que nadie lo viera ruborizarse, aunque a veces era algo inevitable.

"yo...no lo se"-dijo Shaoran algo confundido, pero parecia triste.

"primo...tu la quieres mucho...ella te gusta mucho, yo lo se. Jamás me hubiera imaginado que tu el frió "señor" Shaoran se enamoraría y seria capaz de traer a su chica de otro país al nuestro"-dijo Lan sonriéndole levemente. Shaoran bajo su mirada y su cabeza un poco...

"es que ella...es especial"-dijo Shaoran, seguido de poner una leve sonrisa en su rostro que Lan no vio.

"ya lo creo...."-dijo Lan y comenzó a sonar su celular.

"ah...¡hola Futtie!... ¿que dices?... ¡es verdad!...dile a tía Yelan que ahí estaremos...que no se preocupe jijiji n.nU"-dijo Lan algo nervioso y colgó su celular.

"¿hablabas con Futtie?"-pregunto Shaoran un poco desconcertado

"debemos regresar a la casa...algo importante va a suceder"-dijo Lan, se paro de donde estaba sentado y comenzó a correr en dirección aparentemente a la mansión Li, Shaoran lo miro desconcertado y corrió tras el.

-Sakura y Feimei acababan de llegar a la casa...y al abrir la puerta se llevaron una gran sorpresa, más que nada para Sakura-

"To... ¡Tomoyo!"-grito Sakura al ver a su amiga parada en la sala de la casa, que al ver a Sakura sonrió gustosamente.

"Sakura"-dijo Tomoyo y la flor de cerezo rápidamente corrió hacia ella y le dio un leve abrazo.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"-pregunto Sakura algo desconcertada, mientras que Feimei las observaba muy feliz.

"Meiling me invito a venir...hoy es el cumpleaños de Li...dijo que pasaría algo importante"-dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole a Sakura...parecia que quería provocar curiosidad en la ojiverde. Sakura iba a preguntar algo pero Tomoyo continuo hablando.

"ademas..."-dijo Tomoyo bajando su cabeza.

"¡tienes que quedar divina!"-dijo Tomoyo levantando la vista hacia sakura con estrellas en sus ojos.

"to-tomoyo ..U"-hablo Sakura...Tomoyo definitivamente nunca cambiaba.

"Tomoyo... ¿podrías comenzar?"-dijo Feimei encaminándose hacia ambas niñas, Tomoyo la miro muy contenta, acento con la cabeza, tomo a sakura de la mano...y se la llevo a paso rápido hacia la habitación de Sakura.

"Los mayores del Clan no deben tardar en llegar"-dijo Yelan entrando a la Sala.

"El pequeño Lobo tampoco...ya debe estar en camino...ahí que pedir a los dioses, porque el Clan acepte"-respondio Feimei sonriendo levemente...

Fin Del cap....

Magdalia Daidouji: -.-U KE ASKO DE CAPITULO!!! JAJAJAJAJAJA...PERO XD JAJAJAJA NIMODO...ASI TIENE KE SER....JIJIJIJI SI SE ESPERABAN AHORITA ALGO WOW DE KE SAKU Y SHAOOO UUYY..NOO TODAVIA NO, AHÍ KE SER PACIENTES...si me tarde en actualizar fue por mi T.T computadora de...¬¬

Arigato por leer este fic!!...yo francamente no espero XD reviews de este capitulo estuvo TODO PUAAAAJ JAJAJAJA..pero bueno n.nU...asi lo tenia planeado T.T

ARIGATO POR SUS REVIEWS!!!

XD y si se compadecen dejen review XD


End file.
